


To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post  'Rock-a-bye Power Rangers'  Rocky's exhausted and just wants to sleep but Adam has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst the characters are not my own, this work is and I do not give permission for this work to be duplicated or posted anywhere else

Rocky's whole body ached as he slowly stretched. He couldn't remember ever being this exhausted in his entire life and was nothing short of relieved that the whole ordeal seemed to be over. 

Three weeks of constant attacks on top of school, homework, chores and all the other obligations that he had had certainly taken it's toll. He'd even considered quitting some of his sports teams at weaker moments to try to allow for more sleep, thankfully it hadn't come to that though and with the Somnibot monster toast it hopefully wouldn't ever have to happen. Maybe he did fill his schedule with too many extracurricular activities but his sports and volunteering were his way of staying sane with all the other pressures that Ranger and home life put on him. Right now all he needed or wanted to stay sane was sleep though. 

With a loud yawn, he sleepily scratched his stomach. At nine pm it was certainly an early bed time for him but he felt it was well deserved it. Anyway it was this or fall asleep downstairs and have his mother fuss over him and, much as he loved her, he didn't have the energy to cope with that right now. So he climbed into bed clad in blue cotton pants and an old white muscle shirt and settled down to finally sleep. 

Of course the moment he shut his eyes someone teleported into his room because life was just that unfair these days.

He opened his eyes, expecting to find anyone but who he actually saw. Adam stood before him in his own sleepwear, fairly similar to Rocky's though in shades of green and black, and looking rumpled as though he'd been sleeping or at least trying to before he'd abruptly teleported in.

“Adam?” Rocky rubbed at his eyes as he sat back up. Was he asleep already? Was this a dream?

Adam shifted from foot to foot for a moment and Rocky noticed he was bare foot. Eventually Adam came to a decision and sat down on the end of Rocky's bed heavily. The mattress creaked and sunk beneath the Ranger's weight. Definitely not a dream then.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Adam eyed him with uncertainty tinged with concern when he finally spoke, his voice hushed so as not to be overheard.

“Nah,” Rocky shrugged with a tired smile. “But if you'd come in a few seconds later then you probably would have.” He ran a hand through his short hair as he waited for Adam to give an explanation for this sudden visit when they both sorely needed sleep but it didn't come. Eventually, because he knew he'd be falling asleep soon if he didn't, he asked “So, what's up?”

Again Adam didn't rush to answer and as the question hung in the air between them it took on more weight and meaning than originally intended. It became loaded with all of the anxiety and anger Rocky had been feeling lately, the confusion and weirdness he'd been failing to deal with. 

As the silence continued, the simple question of 'So, what's up?' spiralled out of control and became so much more. It became 'Why are you here?' and 'Why are you on my bed?' and most importantly 'Why now after so many months?'.

The fact was that Adam used to crash over all of the time, it was their thing away from the other Rangers and often even away from Aisha. Their way of still being RockyandAdamBestFriends despite all the Ranger craziness that had come into their lives but then Adam just stopped coming over not long after they became Zeo Rangers. Not long after Tanya arrived.

Rocky had never really questioned the nature of their friendship because it was the way they had always been. They were just two tactile people and their natural closeness was therefore reflected in their behaviour with one another. They'd always hugged and had no regards for each other's personal space, spending your days sparring and grappling does that to you, but in the months leading up to the power change, other things had changed too. Not dramatically but gradually. 

Firstly, they'd started hugging way more and not at normal times but at subconscious times like when they were sleeping. They'd fall asleep as they'd always had side by side in sleeping bags on Adam's floor or on top of the covers of Rocky's bed but when they woke they'd be coiled around one another. The weird part for Rocky had only been how not weird it all felt.

Not long after that, the touches started. Nothing sexual or lewd, just constantly touching one another. His hand would rest briefly on the small of Adam's back as the other ranger passed without his thinking about it or Adam's hand would find it's way his arm, hip, thigh, for a moment and just...be. Again, it never felt weird so Rocky never really thought about it until it all stopped. 

It had all stopped quite abruptly when Tanya came onto the scene and showed interest in Adam and suddenly she was always between them, quite literally, and even when she had been dating Shawn she'd always been there. Adam trained with her all of the time too so there was no time left of just them, for just RockyandAdamBestFriends type stuff. 

He'd never said anything though, never questioned why it had stopped because he'd never questioned why it had begun in the first place. He had never really been sure exactly what 'it' had been at all. The only thing he knew for certain was that he'd missed 'it' and now it looked like Tanya had 'it' and as much as he liked her, it felt like he being stabbed in the gut every time he saw her near Adam, touching Adam. Every time he saw her taking his place just a little bit more.

“I couldn't sleep.” Adam's voice broke the silence and Rocky's thoughts. The Blue Ranger thought about making a sarcastic comment about that fact being obvious considering that Adam was clearly awake but he didn't. Instead he tried to say neutrally

“Funny coz you were dozing off at school before.” When Tanya had been looking at Adam so affectionately. He'd had to make his excuses and a hasty exit after she'd ruffled Adam's hair as he'd napped. Rocky knew he had no right to get jealous but that didn't mean he didn't feel it, he just couldn't help it.

“Well, you were there.” Adam said softly, his gaze meeting Rocky's for the first time.

“Am I that dull to listen to?” He joked awkwardly under the intense gaze. This was why they'd never talked about it, he realised. It had never been weird between then it was just a natural way to be, but talking about it felt very weird and awkward. Even if they weren't really talking about it because they were both still embarrassed.

“Even before Mondo started this attack, I wasn't sleeping much.” Adam continued, his gaze shifting downward again to a red stain on the covers that had never washed out from their spilling cherry soda months ago. His voice was much softer when he added. “I've missed you.” 

“I didn't go anywhere.” He wasn't going to make this easy for Adam, it might be mean but damn it he'd had his feelings hurt and he couldn't be the perfect Ranger always taking the 'right' and 'good' route all of the time. 

“You know what I mean,” Adam's eyes gradually met his again as he shifted to face Rocky full on, settling crossed legged on the covers. “Things haven't been the same.”

“Since you started spending all your time with Tanya.” Rocky nodded, they couldn't spend all their time using coded references and half suggested thoughts, they had to face the fact of the matter and whatever had been between them head on.

Adam's expression turned to one of confusion as he asked “Tanya? This is about...you thought...?”

“Well, you two have been pretty obvious.” Rocky tried his best to keep any annoyance or resentment he'd been feeling out of his voice. He had no right to be angry, no right for the jealousy either because Adam had never been his, not really.

“Yeah, maybe a little too obvious.” Adam's spoke the words like he was hinting to something, his confused expression had given way to a small smile and in his tired state Rocky found it as irritating as it was cute. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” He asked, his eyes feeling heavy. 

“Think about it Rocky.” The Green Ranger pushed, his smile growing and Rocky felt the sudden desire to punch him in his stupid grinning face. Stupid grinning face that had been ignoring him lately. 

“I'm sleep deprived, just spit it out or leave me be, ok?” The Blue Ranger snapped back, his voice far harsher than he'd intended but it didn't seem to scare Adam off. Adam suddenly lent in and pressed his lips to Rocky's very lightly. 

“I'm not dating Tanya. Never was.” He said simply, the smile on his face widened as he took in Rocky's dumbstruck expression. He was still leaning in close, his hands either side of Rocky's hips to give himself leverage.

“But...she's always there. It's never just us anymore.” He was too tired for this conversation, why had Adam decided that right now they had to have this talk? His brain felt like cotton wool as he tried to process what was going on. 

“She wanted Shawn to think we were and I didn't see the harm in it. I thought you of all people would know it was just acting.” Adam replied innocently before adding “There's a reason she's always with us. She's new in town and we're her friends. Where's Billy been lately?”

“Practically lives at the Command Centre. Actually I have this theory-”

“And where have Tommy and Kat been lately?” Adam cut over him, clearly wanting to make his point before Rocky took them down a completely different tangent. He knew Rocky too well.

“Together, like all of the time...” He slowly started nodding in understanding “And Tanya's new in town so we're the only ones left she knows. Ok, I get it.”

“You were a bit slow on the uptake there.” Adam lent his forehead against Rocky's and lightly nuzzled his nose against the other boy's.

“Next time send me a post it note or something.” Rocky sighed, a hand coming out to run through Adam's messy bed hair. “You were never like this before.” He commented as the Green Ranger's lips brushed against his again. 

“I thought you weren't interested but then someone told me I needed to be more obvious if I was to get what I wanted.” Adam replied softly, his arms coiling around Rocky's neck as their lips locked together in a lazy, sleepy kiss.

Rocky didn't need to the told who, he just silently reminded himself to thank Tanya in the morning.


End file.
